The Truth About Christmas
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Christmas wasn't the time of cheer and joy in the Hawkeye house. Roy finally finds out why.


A/N: So this is just a really late Christmas story.

* * *

"Riza, you can't not do anything!" Roy exclaimed incredulously.

She raised her eyebrows, "And why is that?" she asked curtly.

He groaned, "Because its Christmas!" She started to walk away when he called after her, "Wait! Riza!"

She stopped, her hand on the doorknob, "What?" she said irritably, looking over her shoulder.

"Look, I know you've never really done Christmas before, but you're really missing out. Just, come to Christmas' bar tonight. In fact I'll pick you up at seven. We'll have a good time. Then maybe we can hang out for the rest of our weekend," He said with a hopeful smile.

"Colonel, the truth about Christmas is-," she stopped herself mid sentence.

He frowned, "The truth about Christmas is?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Never mind, Colonel,"

"Lieutenant?" he said softly, more questioning then stating.

She looked away, "I'm sorry. I can't," she mumbled, walking out.

As she walked away, he couldn't help but notice her defeated posture. He knew there was something wrong. He instantly regretted that he went home _every _Christmas, leaving Riza alone with her father.

He quickly finished signing his paperwork. He would go and visit her himself, find out why she objected to spending Christmas with him and their friends. He was surprised to find Riza gone when he finished his work. It was exactly three minutes passed five.

"Where's Hawkeye?" he demanded.

"She left, Chief, for the holiday," Havoc said noncommittally, as he scribbled, trying to finish his paperwork.

He grabbed his coat and ran out of HQ. He ran to Riza's house, not caring how idiotic he might look. He wasn't sure why he was running, but he was. It felt like a good thing to do.

Her house was completely dark. He knocked on her neighbor's door. Banged more like.

"Excuse me, do you know where your neighbor went?" he panted.

The elderly woman raised an eyebrow, before a look of realization hit, "The young lady next door? Yes, what a lovely girl. I believe she's gone. She goes every year, so I imagine she's gone this year,"

He stood up immediately, "Gone where?"

She scrunched up her face, "I don't know the name of the town, its somewhere out east. She told me she grew up out there,"

He smiled, "Thank you so much ma'am!" she said, before turning and running back up the street towards the train station.

By some feat of strength, he made it just on to the last train leaving to east. There were no trains that went straight to the little town he half grew up in. It was a fifteen-minute walk from the edge of East City.

Slumping in his chair, he noticed a flash of blonde in the next car over. Trying to be subtle, he glanced through the window and couldn't help but smile as he saw her give her seat to an elderly man.

The ride was relatively short, considering he fell asleep for most of it. He nearly lost her at the station, but noticed a flash of golden blonde hair leaving the station.

"Riza! Riza, wait!" he yelled, running up to her retreating form.

She turned, a look of surprised crossing her features, "Colonel? What are you doing here?" He grinned nervously, and she sighed, not stopping, "You followed me?"

"Yeah," he affirmed, sheepishly, "I didn't want to upset you, I just wanted to know why you wouldn't hang out tonight, after all, its Christmas eve,"

She couldn't help but smile at his antics. It was sweet, "Thank you for thinking of me, but you didn't need to come out here,"

He grinned widely, "I know, but I wanted to. It was a chance to spend time with you,"

She turned, trying to hide the blush that threatened to take over her face, "Thank you, though you may not think that in a few minutes,"

His smile faltered, "W-why?"

She turned to him, her face solemn, "Because we're here," She said, nodding ahead.

He blanched as he realized their destination. The old graveyard where her father had been buried, "We came to see him?" he mumbled.

She shook her head, maneuvering around headstones, "I came to see my mother,"

He tried to hide his surprise. In all of the years he'd known her, she'd never mentioned her mother. Obviously she had one, but it wasn't a topic that was discussed. At least, it wasn't discussed with him.

She finally came to a stop in front of an old, worn headstone. The writing was weathered, but he could still make it out.

_Anna Grumman Hawkeye_

_Born. 10 May 1873_

_Died. 25 December 1895_

"Riza?" He spoke softly, resting his hand on her shoulder. He had come in the hopes of spending time with his Lieutenant, but now wanted to help her as an old friend.

"My mother died when I was five. On Christmas morning. My father's heart died with her. Christmas had once been a time of joy, but it quickly became a time of pain," she spoke quietly, emotionlessly.

Roy wasn't sure what to say. He knew what Riza did when they went to visit Maes. She'd tell him not to let it consume him, but she didn't seem consumed with the need for revenge. He sighed, feeling so useless. He'd never been in this type of situation before.

"Roy?" he turned back to her. She was looking at him, a soft, understanding expression on her face, "Its okay. You don't have to say anything; I felt I ought to tell you. I come here every year. I just feel like I owe it to her,"

He frowned, "I feel so useless. I mean, you're always there for me. I want to be able to return the favor. I just can't stand knowing you're unhappy and I cant do anything," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "And I really care about you, Ri. Seeing you so down and not being able to do anything kills me,"

The corner of her mouth quirked slightly, "You followed me out here didn't you?" she paused, taking his hand in hers, "That means more to me than I can put in words. I truly appreciate it,"

He nodded noncommittally. He knew she meant it, but he couldn't bring himself to believe her.

She smiled. His distress over her and her well-being was endearing, "Thank you for coming out here with me," she said quietly, blushing lightly. Before he had a chance to respond, or she had a chance to talk herself out of it, she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

He blinked, and then grinned. It took him a moment to realize she had actually kissed him. Albeit, it was on the cheek, but it conveyed a possibility, a possibility that all his fantasies that she might reciprocate the feeling he had for her were true.

"Lets head back to town," She murmured, blush still fresh on her face. Taking his hand and starting towards the cemetery entrance, she couldn't help but feel her spirits lift.

"Riza?" he said, looking down at her. She smiled, about to respond when he captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. When they finally broke apart, with them both panting, he continued, "I love you. I've loved you for quite some time now,"

She smiled gently, "I love you too," she murmured into his chest.

"The truth about Christmas is?" he paused, looking at her to finish the statement.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He grinned, "You started to say, 'the truth about Christmas is-"

She thought for a moment before speaking, "The truth about Christmas is that it's a time of change," she paused, "But, whether good or bad, without change, there is no chance to meet new people and grow as an individual,"

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this post-Christmas tale! Review if you have a moment!


End file.
